


Necessity

by LuckyLadyLily



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Gender Dysphoria, Sex Work, Transgender
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-15
Updated: 2017-09-15
Packaged: 2018-12-29 23:29:46
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12095808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuckyLadyLily/pseuds/LuckyLadyLily
Summary: Overwatch AU wherein Mercy is a MTF trans sex worker. Jack hired her. No sex scene.





	Necessity

Her scene name was Mercy. She still loved the name. And she did still enjoyed the sex. Well, sometimes. It often went places that flared up her dysphoria. But clients were clients, and work wasn’t always steady. Better to take work when she could than having to skip meals or go out on the street in a dry spell.

Speaking of which.

“Hey, Jack?” She said.

“Yeah?” he asked, turning towards her as he straightened his tie. He was an older man. Handsome despite the scars across his face, maybe because of them. Military type. He came off as uptight to those who didn’t know him.

“Could you throw in a bit extra today? Work’s been slow. I’ll put it towards next time.”

He nodded, retrieving his wallet. 

“Two hundred enough?” He asked. “It’s all the cash I have at the moment. I could go to the ATM.”

Mercy did a bit of mental arithmetic. 

“Yeah, that should be fine.” She said, sitting up, stretching, and letting the covers fall down to expose her breasts. 

He put the money on the counter. _I wonder what it is like to have enough money to throw around cash like that._ Of course Jack liked spending money on her, within reason. He was a bit of a sugar daddy, the type with a hero complex. Loved to help a girl out, which was more than fine with Mercy. 

“Feel free to get some room service if you would like. My treat.” He said, looking back at her from the door to the hallway.

“Thank you.” She said, smiling back at him. Jack loved her smile; Mercy was good at her job.

He paused for a moment, obviously appreciating the view, but in a cute, awkward sort of way. Mercy suspected he had a small crush on her, but he knew better than to say so.

“Ma’am.” He said awkwardly, nodding his head before leaving.

The smile quickly fell from her face as she laid back in the bed, pulling the covers over her body. She really didn’t want to be exposed right now. 

She liked Jack. He actually did respect her, but the things he wanted from her could get very… fetishy. She leaned over the edge of the bed and found her purse. Found the klonopin inside. She often needed it after being with a client like Jack.

She popped a pill and found her phone, playing music while she hid under the covers until the medication took hold.


End file.
